Falling For A Seductress
by ycamacho
Summary: An AU of Santana and Brittany. What happens when you think the person you love only loves you because of your supernatural power to allure them to liking you? You face the fact that maybe, it's love and not the supernatural. Better explanation inside. *I do NOT own Glee or the characters.
1. The Meeting

Author's Note: So this fic is a little different. It's an AU regarding Santana and Brittany. Santana is a successful succubus that grew up in Lima, Ohio who meets a mysterious blonde by the name of Brittany at a party in New York City. Their meeting changes Santana's outlook on her life. But Santana isn't the only one with supernatural abilities and secrets of her own.

*****The Glee storyline is mostly the same but the changes in the AU will be addressed and explained, but are also noticeable. So we **_do not own the show or characters._**

******This fic was an idea of my best friend, but she didn't know how to put it into words so that's where I came in. But thank you for reading it. We really appreciate it! Much love, Yes & Ally.

* * *

><p>Santana was a known Succubus within her supernatural community but that didn't stop her from leading a normal glamorous life as a runway model in New York City. She had friends throughout the city and her best friend was going to Colombia, majoring in Women and Gender studies, so they weren't that far apart.<p>

Quinn had been there for Santana through everything, including when she found out that Santana was a succubus and that it ran in her blood line or when Quinn found out she was impregnated by the school's known player. They had grown up in the same city of Lima, Ohio and when they both turned eighteen and graduated, both girls stood up to their families and moved to the big apple of New York City.

* * *

><p>It was a nice end of August afternoon as Santana stood in front of Lucky's Famous Burgers waiting for Quinn.<p>

"Santana!" Quinn exclaimed as she reached her best friend waiting for her at their favorite restaurant.

"Q!" Santana waved back as she faced the blonde opening her arms for the other girl. "God, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"It's only been like a week, San!" Quinn replied giving her friend an incredulous look.

"I know, I know, but still, I can't get over how we can rarely meet up more than once a week. But hey, at least we still have these dinners once a week."

"Okay, what is it? I know you too well to know that there is something bothering you. So come on, spit it out."

"I need a plus one for a party." Santana stated point blank.

"So? You could get anyone to go with you, because you know, that's like your specialty." Quinn wiggled her eyebrows towards San with a small smirk, "So, what's the problem?" Quinn replied as she took the menu and ordered two glasses of water.

"It's not that simple," Santana started, "I have to take someone and well, I kinda didn't just want anyone to go with me to meet Beyoncé..." Santana let the last word drag out waiting for it to register in her best friend's mind. "You know, it being her birthday bash and everything, I wanted someone else to go with me." She picked up her menu, "But I guess I will just have to find someone else."

"Shut. Up." Quinn finally spoke as she took in everything the brunette was saying.

"Nope."

"So you're seriously inviting me to meet Beyoncé with you?!"

"Yup." Santana replied still looking at her menu, pretending that she didn't have Quinn's jaw hanging open.

"Oh my god! Yes!"

"Yes?" Santana finally looked up as she heard the confirmation that she knew she would receive.

"Yes!" Quin said again, smiling wide. "Wait, you knew I would say yes, huh?"

"Well," Santana added a small shrug, "I might have not been given a plus one but I definitely bought an extra ticket so you would go with me." Santana smiled as she finished off with, "besides, why would I go see your celebrity crush without you?"

"I guess keeping you around does have it's perks after all." Quinn laughed as Santana mocked offense. "Oh, please, like you would have it any other way! Plus, you know I love you!"

"Yeah, what would life be without you, Fabray! But really, it's next Wednesday, are you sure you can make it? I don't want it to stop you from studying and stuff. I know how much you study in order to stay at Colombia."

"Don't worry about me, tell me what are you going to wear? What should I wear? Ohmygod, I am seriously going to meet Beyoncé huh?"

Santana couldn't help but laugh at Quinn's excitement. It had been a couple of years since she had seen that smile on her best friend. But nonetheless, she was happy to still have her in her life. So, they proceeded with dinner as usual and had small talk about what had happen in the last week they hadn't seen each other.

* * *

><p>The following Wednesday, Santana was finishing getting ready when she heard a loud knock on her front door. She walked out of her room to see who was at the door, and she found a very frantic Quinn at her door.<p>

"I don't know what to wear!" She exclaimed as she walked in with a couple of dresses in hand. "I've tried it all and it's the same result. I need help." Quinn huffed out as she landed on the couch.

"Q, follow me. I have what you're going to wear." Santana simply said as if she had planned for this to happen.

"What?" came the confused replied from the blonde on the couch. "What do you mean you have what I'm going to wear?"

"I mean, I've known you for how long and I'm surprised you didn't get here sooner. I know how you are, especially when you're trying to impress someone that means so much to you. I mean, remember your first date with Berry? God, you were a mess. But nonetheless, I still managed to make you look amazing." Santana smirked over her shoulder. Rachel Berry had been Quinn's high school sweetheart but they broke up a couple years after high school. They still kept in contact but that was mostly because Rachel was now godmother to her six year old daughter. People changed, people grew, but somehow, Quinn never saw her as the one that got away.

"Yeah," Quinn smiled at the memory, "you did do an amazing job that night." She said with a small sigh, "So what am I wearing tonight?"

"A white, off the shoulder long sleeve cocktail dress with black pumps. You're hair will go perfectly and it'll compliment my black strapless cocktail dress and white heels." Santana stated matter-of-factly as she walked back into her bathroom.

"Wow" Quinn replied, "how do you do it?"

"Which part? Knowing how you wouldn't know what to wear or planning both outfits before you arrived?"

"Both, I mean. Wow, without even thinking, I was your plus one. You dressed me. You picked me, after all these years, how do you even put up with me?"

"Simple," Santana replied as she walked out of the bathroom, " the same way you put up with me. Plus, we've seen each other at our worse. Yours was definitely giving birth though. Which reminds me, how is that ball of sunshine?"

"She's good, she's with Shelby tonight. Beth loves her, you know? And I trust her more than my mom. Plus, it really did help back when my parents kicked me out and I needed a place to live. I will never be able to repay Shelby for taking me in before and after I had Beth. I owe her so much, it's unbelievable, really." Quinn replied as she was finishing getting dressed.

"That's good though. Beth has you and me, and Shelby. Puck would have been great but he decided on moving to the other side of the country."

"Oh, yeah, he calls every week and skypes with her every other day."

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" Santana smiled at Quinn, reminiscing on how far they've come always felt like a huge accomplishment. "But come on, the car should be waiting downstairs for us."

Quinn nodded and followed the brunette out of her loft. The girls walked out into the night with a coat and slid into the car.

"You know," Quinn started once they were in the car, "for a known model that has appeared in almost every runway this year, you really do keep it simple, don't you?"

"Well, what can I say? I'm all for the glam in life but I don't need all of that when I have you and Beth around." Santana gave a small shy smile towards Quinn, as they were headed towards the upper east side of New York.

Despite Santana living a bit further than most models, she liked her loft. It was a spacious one bedroom, one bathroom with a usable kitchen, and a living room made perfect for entertaining. Which Santana loved to do, partly due to her personality and the other part was her biological need to feed sexually almost daily. But the best part of the apartment in Santana's opinion was the gigantic walk-in closet. It could really be used as a second bedroom if she ever felt the need. She loved her simple living space, with her enormous salary and her alluring Succubus personality, she could be living anywhere, but she liked being able to spoil Quinn and Beth with her extra money. They were her family and she liked doting on them. Her succubus side made finding a sexual partner easy, there was hardly a night that she was alone, she was thriving, but still felt something missing from her life.

* * *

><p>They pulled up outside a penthouse in the upper east side of Manhattan.<p>

"Wow" Quinn breathed out. "I rarely come around this side of town."

"Pretty amazing huh?" Santana asked.

"Why did you want to live in your loft over this side of the city?"

"Well, you remember how everyone was in Lima because they found out my parents were loaded. It made me want to live a simple life and my loft gives me that. Even if I spend most of my day on this side, I always get to go home."

"Well, if I didn't know Santana Lopez any better, I would say she's becoming soft. But, we both know that bad-ass facade wouldn't last forever."

"Yeah, yeah, if you say so. Come on." Santana gestured out the door as it opened for her.

_Santana! Look this way!_

_Santana! Over here!_

**_Leave it to the paparazzi to be here. Well, here goes nothing._**

Santana pulled Quinn in closer and whispered, "Stay close, they'll ask less questions if they think we're together" and with a small reassuring smile and nod, Quinn took Santana's hand in her own and walked right beside her.

They posed for a couple of pictures and Santana gave no comments on who the blonde by her side really was. Quinn was filled with excitement, being the first official event that she has ever attended. They finally made it inside and let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Can we take your coats?" The bell boy asked and Santana gave her name as she handed both coats to the young boy.

"So, you deal with that every day?" Quinn finally asked as they went inside the elevator.

"Not everyday but today isn't an every day thing. It's Queen B's birthday so obviously the paparazzi would want pictures. But I think that will be the worst we will encounter tonight though." Santana reassured as she gave Quinn's hand a small squeeze. "Now come on, let's have some fun." She encouraged as the elevator door binged.

Both girls walked in and took in the atmosphere around them. It was decorated with black and gold and silver. Balloons, streamers, decorations, everything was set to perfect but it's no surprise considering who the birthday girl was. The Queen deserved nothing but the finest of things.

They walked further in to where the open bar was when they spotted Queen B with her husband close by.

"Come on," Santana whisper shouted towards Quinn as she took the blonde's hand. "I think you should meet a friend of mine." Quinn nodded and followed Santana, completely forgetting who the party was for until they were closer to Beyonce.

"B!" Santana shouted over the music as she reached them.

"San! I am so happy you could make it! How have you been?"

"Good you know, getting ready for the next runway, you'll be there right?"

"Of course! You know I love fashion and I wouldn't miss it for the world! Plus I wanted to thank you for being a model in Jay-Z's new album! I saw the preview and let me tell you, amazing! I was truly impressed!"

"Well what can I say? I don't make promises unless I can satisfy just as much! But B, I wanted to introduce you my best friend. She's like been in love with you for as long as I can remember!"

"Hun, don't be in love with me! Be in love with San! She's definitely something!"

"Wouldn't I know it!" Quinn replied getting over the immediate shock of meeting Beyonce.

"Well, I'm Beyonce but everyone calls me B. You are?"

"Quinn!" Quinn stretched her hand out for Beyonce to shake but the diva shook it off and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't do hand shakes dear, that's for my manager only!"

"O-okay! God, I am so sorry for starring I just can't get over the fact that I'm actually meeting you! Can I take a picture with you? My daughter would kill me if she knew I met you and didn't take a picture with you! She's always dancing to Single Ladies. Totally obsessed!"

"You have a daughter?" Beyonce asked as she moved towards a sitting area with Quinn.

"Hey, I'm going to get a drink for us, you good?" Santana asked noticing that her best friend was getting comfortable being around the diva.

"Yeah, I'll be here." Quinn smiled.

"Don't worry San, I'll watch her for you!" Beyonce smiled as she looked back at Quinn waiting for an answer from the earlier question. Santana laughed to herself as she could only guess that they would set up a play date later on with Beth and Blue.

Santana made her way back to the bar and was looking around, greeting some people that she had seen throughout her shows and after parties. Relieved that she hadn't seen any past hookups or exes yet. She was just finishing ordering a martini when she turned around to look at all the people when her eyes landed on a tall blonde.

She was tall, slender but still had a figure. Her hair was a golden blonde that fell down to mid-back. She was wearing black skinny jeans that emphasized her perfect ass. _**T**_**_urn around._** Santana thought, she wanted to see her. The blonde turned around as if on cue, with an amazing movie star smile. Her eyes were crystal clear baby blues. **_Definitely tonight's potential company,_** Santana thought.

And then, their eyes met.

Crystal clear blue eyes locked with chocolate brown eyes.

There was an imaginary pull that made the blonde's feet move towards Santana.

As the blonde reached Santana, eyes still very much locked, she smiled.

"Hi" the blonde said after a couple of minutes of silence between them.

"Hi" Santana replied.

"Brittany" she straightened her hand out for the brunette and she took it into her own.

"Santana" she replied.

And it's as if in that very moment, there was a connection far stronger than the succubus planned. Santana was used to feeling in charge of the situation and this spark was throwing her off but the need to be with the blonde was far greater. But for now, all they could do was look into each others eyes and indulge in the spark that had just occurred.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Questions? Comments? Concerns? I'll take anything! Thanks for reading though :)_


	2. A Performance To Remember

"So, what is the prettiest girl here drinking tonight?" Santana replied smoothly.

"A Cosmopolitan" Brittany replied, completely mesmerized by the brunette in front of her.

"A Manhattan and a Cosmo please" Santana ordered simply, "So, tell me, what brings you to Queen B's birthday party?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Brittany replied with a hint of mischief.

"Well, Brittany, why don't you try me, and go from there?" the husky voice of the brunette almost had the blonde trembling at the knees.

"I'm Beyonce's back-up dancer." Brittany replied simply as she took a sip from her Cosmo.

"So, you're a dancer?" Santana rose an eyebrow, "You're Queen B's back-up dancer?"

"Mhm" Brittany nodded, "One of her favorites actually."

"Well, you are full of surprises aren't you?"

"Oh, you have no idea" Brittany's eye shine a bit brighter with a mix of mystery and pride. "But, we'll see how well you find that out."

"Oh, trust me, I am more than willing to find out just how _mysterious_ you really are."

"San!" came Quinn's voice cutting the conversation short. "San! Oh my god! Beth and I have a play date with Blue and Beyonce!" Quinn's excitement was radiating off of her in waves.

"That's really awesome Q!"

"So, San," Brittany's voice caught Santana's immediate attention, "it was great talking, but it seems like there's someone else who has captivated your attention." Brittany leaned in to place a small kiss on the brunette's cheek. "It was great meeting you." came the husky whisper into the brunette's ear.

"I'll see you around." Santana breathed out as she saw Brittany walk away from her. The way her hips swayed and the way she carried herself made Santana question who had been in charge throughout that entire conversation.

"San! Earth to San?" Quinn said waving her hand in front of Santana's gaze which just so happened to follow the tall blonde as she walked away.

"Hmm? Sorry," Santana said, trying to snap out of whatever had just happened, "I got distracted, you were saying?"

"Distracted? Let's try mesmerized."

"What? No way."

"Okay S, if you insist. Now come on, Bey is about to open presents or was it make a toast?" Quinn wondered to herself as she took Santana's hand in her own pulling her along with her. Santana however tried acting slick about trying to find out exactly where the tall blonde by the name of Brittany had wondered off too.

* * *

><p>Santana and Quinn walked towards the bar and grabbed a new set of drinks. The talked a bit more on the play date, well, Quinn talked and Santana tried to concentrate but failed, miserably. They walked around and met a couple more of celebrities like Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, Rihanna, and many more. Some of which already knew Santana. But nonetheless, the brunette couldn't seem to erase the image of the blonde walking away from her.<p>

"Can I get everyone's attention?" came the voice of Jay-Z, "I just wanted to say Thank you to everyone that came out tonight to help me celebrate my beautiful wife's birthday. I couldn't be happier by her side and it's still a dream come true waking up next to her. I love you baby!" He raised his glass as Beyonce walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you baby" Beyonce replied before standing in front of everyone and clearing her throat. "Wow," she started, "I can't even begin to tell all you how grateful I am to have you here with me tonight. It's amazing how after so many years of obstacles and concerts and many many endless nights, all of you are still here, celebrating another year. But a special thank you for my dancers, they've suffered just as much as I have!"

"Well," Brittany cut in out of nowhere, "it's a good thing that your dancers have a special performance for you tonight!" Brittany was wearing a tight red mid-drift shirt and a high-waist leather skirt. Knee high socks and high heeled boots were added to make her legs look even longer than before.

"woah" Santana breathed out under her breath as she tried not to stare, let alone drool over the blonde.

"Hey, isn't that the blonde you were talking to earlier?" Quinn tried asking Santana but it was hopeless as she saw her best friend's face lost in absolute lust.

The music started playing and Brittany's back was facing the crowd. She started tapping her foot to the beat. As soon as the beat picked up, she turned around and started dancing _and_ singing to _Girls Who Run The World_.

_Girls, we run this mother (yeah) [4x]_

_Who run the world? Girls (girls)_  
><em> Who run the world? Girls (girls)<em>  
><em> Who run the world? Girls (girls)<em>  
><em> Who run the world? Girls (girls)<em>  
><em> Who run this mother? Girls<em>  
><em> Who run this mother? Girls<em>  
><em> Who run this mother? Girls<em>  
><em> Who run this mother? Girls<em>  
><em> Who run the world? Girls (girls)<em>  
><em> Who run the world? Girls (girls)<em>  
><em> Who run the world? Girls (girls)<em>  
><em> Who run the world? Girls (girls)<em>

Brittany's eyes locked with Santana. Brittany stepped forward moving her hips to the rhythm of the music as she kept singing.

_Some of them men think they freak this like we do_  
><em> But no they don't<em>  
><em> Make your cheque come at they neck<em>  
><em> Disrespect us no they won't<em>  
><em> (YEAH)<em>

_Boy don't even try to touch this_  
><em> Boy this beat is crazy<em>  
><em> This is how they made me<em>  
><em> Houston, Texas baby<em>  
><em> This goes out to all my girls that's in the club rocking the latest<em>  
><em> Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later<em>  
><em> I think I need a barber<em>  
><em> None of these niggas can fade me<em>  
><em> I'm so good with this<em>  
><em> I remind you I'm so hood with this<em>

_It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this run this back_  
><em> I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world help me raise a glass for the college grads<em>  
><em> 41 rolling<em>

_to let you know what time it is, check_  
><em> You can't hold me<em>

Brittany lowered her body as she moved her hips in a circular motion, only to be thrusted upwards as she brought her body back up to a standing position. Followed by slightly dropping her body sideways and taking a step forward fully swaying her hips from side to side.

_I work my 9 to 5, better cut my check_  
><em> This goes out to all the women getting it in you're on your grind<em>  
><em> To other men that respect what I do please accept my shine<em>  
><em> Boy you know you love it how we're smart enough to make these millions<em>  
><em> Strong enough to bear the children then get back to business<em>  
><em> see, you better not play me oh come here baby<em>  
><em> Hope you still like me, F' you pay me<em>

_My persuasion can build a nation_  
><em> Endless power, the love we can devour<em>

Santana sang the following line on cue as Brittany kept moving from side to side. Moving hips and hair in every direction, making it the sexiest thing ever.

**_You'll do anything for me_**

**_Who run the world? _**_Girls (girls)_  
><em> Who run the world? Girls (girls)<em>  
><em> Who run the world? Girls (girls)<em>  
><em> Who run the world? Girls (girls)<em>  
><em> Who run the world? Girls (girls)<em>  
><em> Who run this mother? Girls<em>  
><em> Who run this mother? Girls<em>  
><em> Who run this mother? Girls<em>  
><em> Who run this mother? Girls<em>  
><em> Who run the world? Girls (girls)<em>  
><em> Who run the world? Girls (girls)<em>  
><em> Who run the world? Girls (girls)<em>  
><em> Who run the world? Girls (girls)<em>

_Who are we?_  
><em> What we run?!<em>  
><em> The world<em>  
><em> (Who run this mother?)<em>  
><em> Who are we ?<em>  
><em> What we run?!<em>  
><em> The world<em>  
><em> (Who run this mother?)<em>  
><em> Who are we?<em>  
><em> What do we run?!<em>  
><em> We run the world<em>  
><em> (Who run this mother?!)<em>  
><em> Who are we?!<em>  
><em> What we run?!<em>  
><em> We run the world!<em>  
><em> Who run the world? Girls<em>

As Brittany finished, she headed towards Beyonce for some final words.

"It probably wasn't as amazing as yours B but you know exactly who run this world! Happy Birthday!" she yelled as the waiters brought out a cake for Beyonce.

* * *

><p><em>Man that girl can dance<em>, Santana thinks to herself as she slowly exhales a breath that she didn't know she was holding. It catches her off guard as she starts feeling slightly dizzy. _Woah,_ she thinks as she considers if she's had too much to drink. But all she could think about was talking to the blonde again. _Was Brittany actually looking at me while she was dancing?_

"Quinn, I'll be right back, hold my drink?" Santana speaks up as she hands her drink to Quinn who looks confused.

"Oh-okay." She replies as she takes the drink into her hands. But doesn't pay much attention as she notices Beyonce move into the seat next to her. Despite being worlds apart, Beyonce wanted to get to know Quinn better, especially after finding out that she's a single parent going to Colombia.

Santana walks off in frustration as she tries to move within the crowd in order to reach the blonde. Santana huffed with irritation as she noticed how many people were fawning after her potential date of the evening. It had everything to do with Santana seeing her first and the fact that, for once, Santana wasn't the center of attention. So she did the next best thing and tried using her body and personanlity to get people to move out of her way and notice her. When she finally managed to manuever towards the front of the group she realized that Brittany had disappeared once again.

She huffed in frustration and muttered, "All for nothing" and turned on the balls of her feet and walked back to where Quinn was sitting. Reaching her she sat down and took her drink back. "Thanks" she murmmered as she took a sip of her drink.

"Aww, Sanny, what's wrong?" Quinn asked, using the nickname that Beth and _only_ Beth was allowed to use.

"Nothings wrong." Santana stated plainly.

"Didn't find your blonde huh?" Quinn asked with a knowing look that wasn't full on teasing, but mixed with sympathy knowing where the night should have gone.

"No" Santana answered under her breath, avoiding eye contact with her best friend.

"Who's the blonde?" Beyonce asked as she watched the brunette carefully.

"No one" Santana answered, kinda harshly forgetting that it was Beyonce that asked and not Quinn.

"Don't mind her," Quinn inserted, "she gets grumpy when things don't play in her favor."

"Do not" Santana replied, less defensively with a pout.

"Oh please," Quinn replied with half smile, "I've known you long enough to know that when you pout like that, you just aren't happy."

"So, who's the blonde?" Bey insisted, this time more towards Quinn.

"Well, she's one of your backup dancers actually. She just led that performance for your birthday." Quinn replied taking a sip of her drink.

"No way, you have the hots for Britt?!" Beyonce sounded excitement at the revelation.

"No" Santana insisted.

"Well, don't look now but I think she just spotted you" Beyonce smirked as she saw the tall blonde walking in their direction.

"What" Santana said turning around and standing up all at once, feeling lightheaded as she did.

"Hey" Brittany spoke lightly with much cheer.

"Hey" Santana replied, suddenly at a loss for words.

"Hi," Quinn stood next to Santana. "I don't think we have been introduced yet. I'm Quinn, Santana's best friend." Quinn stretched her hand out in front of her.

"Can you hold this?" Brittany asked handing one of the two pieces of cake she was holding to Santana as she took Quinn's hand into her own. "Brittany." She said simply with a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you" Quinn returned the smile.

"Hey Quinn, why don't we get some cake, plus there's someone I want you to meet" Beyonce cut in sending a knowing look for Quinn to catch on.

"Great! I'll see you around, _Sanny_. And it was nice to meet you, Brittany." And with a small wave, Quinn and Beyonce were gone walking towards the cake, laughing about a joke between them.

"So," Brittany spoke, "can we like...?" Brittany motioned for the couch as if asking permission to sit next to each other.

"Oh-oh yeah!" Santana said, realization hitting her. A small laugh escaping her as she sat next to the blonde with the piece of cake still in her hand.

"We never really finished talking earlier, did we?" Brittany asked, breaking the ice.

"We didn't really talk at all" Santana let out a small laugh with the statement.

"So, how did you get invited to the party?"

"I was doing a show a couple of weeks ago when I bumped into Bey, but I mean, literally bumped into her as I was making my way back to my dressing room." Santana explained, hiding the small blush that was appearing.

"Ah, you are Santana Lopez, top model for many different companies and the first choice for so many others?" Brittany gave Santana a sideways glance as she took a small piece of cake into her mouth.

"I mean, I guess I am amazing and all, but nothing compared to you." Santana let the words slip before she could catch herself. "I mean as a dancer."

"It's okay, San. I know what you meant." Brittany replied as she placed her hand on the brunette's knee. Santana let out a steady breath as she let the sensation of the blonde's hand go through her body. "So, I take it that you liked my routine from earlier."

"Yeah, you were amazing on so many levels." Santana gave her a warm smile, ignoring the warm sensation she was starting to feel within her.

"I think we should hang out after this?"

"I'd like that." Santana replied taking her phone out and handing it to the blonde.

"Hey guys," Quinn came up cautiously, "I hate to interrupt but I think it's best that I head home."

"What?" Santana looked up at her best friend, "why? Did something happen?"

"No, no, no. Nothing happened San, it's just getting close to like two in the morning and I promised Shelby I would be home by the time Beth woke up to go to school."

"Oh, that's right" Santana came to her senses, " I'll have the driver drop you off before I head back to my place."

"I'll get our coats" Quinn said as she apologized once more to Brittany and walked off.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye" Brittany spoke, softly.

"Yeah, I can't drive and it's best that I hire a car considering that the neighborhood on the other side of the bridge isn't known for mustangs or anything" Santana smiled at the truth behind her statement.

"Where exactly do you live?" Brittany's curiosity was piked.

"96th and B street. Almost in Queens."

"No way!"

"What?"

"I live by 85th and D street."

"Then we should definitely hang out" Santana smiled softly, "Unless you want a ride home, or something?"

"Some other time," Brittany replied, "I promised B that I would stay afterwards and help her clean and have our annual sleepover."

"That's fine, just promise to hang out soon."

Brittany stuck her pinky out in front of her for Santana to take, "Pinky Promise." She smiled widely when the brunette hooked their pinkies together.

"Goodnight, BrittBritt." Santana smiled.

"Goodnight Sanny." Brittany replied, placing a small peck on the brunette's cheek.


	3. Those Baby Blues

"Santana" Quinn said in her sing-songy voice trying to get the brunette's attention since they got into the car. So far, Quinn had failed as Santana kept looking out the window. So, the blonde pinched her.

"Ow" Santana whined as she rubbed the spot on her bicep, "what was that for?!" She looked over at Quinn with glare.

"You've been starring out that damn window since we got into the car! I've been calling your name for like ten minutes too!"

"Still not enough reason to pinch me, Q!"

"Well, maybe you should have been telling me about Brittany instead of just daydreaming about her!" Quinn said, showing her genuine curiosity about the other blonde.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Santana let out a small sigh. "She managed to make me question whether I was in control or not. She managed to make it hard for me to think on my feet. My comebacks weren't comebacks. They were compliments and not the compliments that get them into bed. God, Quinn, there's just something about her that I can't seem to get enough about."

"So, what I'm getting is that you're really into her and more than just physically?" Quinn was trying to hide the surprise in her voice.

"I-I think so" Santana let out slowly, her forehead furrowing in the middle as she actually took in Quinn's words.

"San, I've known you since we were nine, you've never felt like that about anyone! And I literally mean, any one. You went through guys and girls in high school because your body needed it to survive. You didn't do it to me, and I think that's mostly because you didn't want to lose the only person that you trusted. So, this is huge! But come on, you have to tell me, what's going on! Don't make me read you, you know I eventually will, but not under these circumstances."

"I don't know Q, that's the problem." Santana let out a small, frustrated sigh, "When I first saw her tonight, I swear, my mind was set on luring her in, making her fall into my bed and depending how good it was, maybe do it again another time. But what I got instead was different, weird even. She didn't fall for my looks or the way I could easily make her knees weak. I mean, yes, I saw it have the appropriate effect but she returned it to me. It was like everything I did, bounced off of her and went right back to me. It was like she could portray my inner most necessities and make me feel everything she was feeling."

"And that scares you." Quinn stated, more of a statement than a question.

"Of course that scares me! I know you can feel it radiating off of me in waves Quinn."

"Yeah, I can but I still want you to tell me why. Because despite being able to feel fear and understand the thing that scares someone the most, I am your best friend and I need you to tell me, so that I can help you."

"I'm scared Quinn. I'm just scared of everything changing. You know how my parents are. I could never be with a mortal." Santana let out a small sigh, not frustrated but defeated. She knew it was too good to be true, that's why she never got attached with anyone. That's why her entire life managed to revolve around Quinn and Beth. They were approved from her parents.

"It'll be okay." Quinn said softly placing a gentle hand on the brunette's knee. "Do you want to spend the night with Beth and I? I'm sure she would love your french toast in the morning." Quinn said softly with a gentle smile as the brunette slowly turned to face her friend.

"I don't know Quinn."

"Come on, you shouldn't be alone, at least not tonight."

"Okay" Santana said softly with a small smile, "but I get the Cherrios shirt you have to sleep in"

"Deal" Quinn agreed taking the brunette's hand in her own and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

><p>"Britt, you know you didn't have to stay." Beyonce said as she started picking up empty cups around the penthouse with Brittany right beside her. "I don't know why you turned down Santana either. You guys looked like you were enjoying each others company."<p>

"Yeah, I guess so." Brittany said softly, letting the memories of the night run through her head.

"What's wrong?" Beyonce said a little bit more firmer.

"Nothing happened." Britt tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Exactly, nothing happened. Now tell me why?"

"I don't want too" Britt tried hiding her face as she turned away from Beyonce and kept with the task at hand.

"Britt, I've known you for a good four years now, I know when something is bothering you. And after the last thing you confessed to me, I don't think anything could surprise me anymore."

"That's the problem, I think _that_ had something to do with the fact that she wanted to spend more time with me." Brittany let out slowly still avoiding facing Beyonce.

"Brittany, I can tell you, that girl knew nothing of it and she genuinely liked you. She was really into you."

"That's the problem okay! She can't be into me! I've loved enough in my life to lose someone as special as her! I can't live through that again. Not again. It hurt too much the first time. I wouldn't survive this time around, but wouldn't fate have it, I'm immortal so I **_would_** have to live through it. Watch everyone I love die, watch everything that means something to me, perish, as I keep living. As I never age a day above thirty." Brittany let out as tears were streaming down her face.

Beyonce walked up to her best friend, she wrapped her arms around Brittany in a comforting hug. She whispered sweet nothings as she let the blonde silently sob her sorrows of years due to never being able to keep a friend long enough to love her.

Once Beyonce noticed that the sobs had slowly decreased into sniffles, she pushed Brittany away from to get the blonde to look at her.

"Britt, I know this is scary. But, what if you just enjoyed it? Enjoy her company, let your heart do the talking, and maybe just maybe, when you're ready, you tell her. Tell her everything and let her show you how certain people could be different. That not everyone would leave you because of something you were born into. You never know, she might surprise you." Beyonce smiled while looking at Brittany's face, slowly start to lighten up again. She had spent years watching her back up dancer allow her in as each layer was something new. She never expected the last layer to be such a heavy burden on the blonde but nonetheless, she allowed her in. She had taken her in as if she was family and that had made the blonde immensely grateful, especially every full moon.

"I'll do my best" Brittany promised knowing that it would probably do her more good than bad at this point.

"So tell me, what's she like?" Beyonce asked, leading her to the couch, leaving the mess in place because, well, she had people that were coming in a couple of hours to make the penthouse look spotless.

"She was something" Brittany said with a small smile creeping up as she remembered the brunette of the evening. "She had a really great smile and she was gorgeous! I couldn't stop looking at her."

"I could tell! I mean, you were preforming and your eyes were locked with her, the entire time!"

"I know! I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. There was just something about her that made me keep coming back. It could have been anything but I just, I don't know. I feel uneasy about technically leading her on, you know?" Brittany let out a sigh as her hand went through her hair.

"Well, I can tell you, she wasn't all the happy when you were being cornered by everyone at the party. She just got up and went looking for you and when she came back, she had the cutest pout ever!" Beyonce nudged the blonde sitting next to her, "sounds like she has the hots for you Britt."

"Yeah, maybe. I pinky promised her that we would hang out soon though."

"Woah, that's big! You must really like her!"

"I think I do." Brittany said with a small smile when her phone vibrated.

**_From Unknown: Hey Britt, it's Santana. Just wanted to say goodnight, and that it was really nice meeting you. I hope to see you soon ;) xoxo - S_**

Brittany tried to hide the smile that appeared even bigger than expected on her face.

"Oh, I know that look! San texted you!"

"Yeah, she's just saying goodnight and that she hopes with hang out again soon."

"Well, make it a date Britt! Don't let her be the one that gets away. But I'm going to bed, I'll see you later on, okay hun." Beyonce stood up and placed a kiss on top of Brittany's head. "Goodnight."

"Good night B" Britt smiled as she called out after the diva, "Oh and by the way, thank you, for everything."

"Don't mention it Britt. You're family, my family." And with that, the diva walked upstairs leaving a pensive blonde sitting on the couch smiling at her phone.

**_To Santana: Goodnight Sanny, I'll think of a date and we can plan it. xoxo -BrittBritt_**

* * *

><p><em>The following morning...<em>

"Sanny!" Beth called out once she saw the sleeping brunette next to her mother. "I didn't know you spent the night!" She pouted, "You could have slept with me!"

"I know sunshine, but you were so cute sleeping and you were snoring too." Santana shot back playfully at the girl who was now sitting next to her.

"I do not snore!" Beth defended herself, "I don't snore, right mommy?" She said as she looked at Quinn who was sitting up now.

"No baby, don't listen to San, she's just grumpy right now."

"Why are you grumpy Sanny?" Beth lowered her head to be eye level with the brunette who was still laying down.

"I'm not grumpy, but I am hungry." She smirked, knowing that the following question was going to be...

"Can we have french toast?! Pleaseeee?" Beth put her hands together and in front of her.

"Beth, don't beg." Quinn reprimanded, "You look like a dog." Santana couldn't help but snicker at Quinn's comment.

"Hey!" the little girl remarked as she put her hands on her hips.

"I'll make french toast if you start getting ready for school." Santana quickly inserted as she saw Quinn raise her eyebrow in the HBIC look she dawned so perfectly.

"Deal!" Beth agreed quickly as she placed a kiss on the brunette's cheek and walked over to her mom to give her one as well.

"She's more like you every day." Santana said out loud as she watched the little girl disappear into the hallway.

"Yeah" Quinn replied sounding a bit distant.

"What are you thinking about?" Santana asked as she came up behind the blonde wrapping her arms around her waist.

"The usual questions, would things have been different if Puck and I would have stayed together or if Rach and I would've stayed together. Just small questions like that, you know?"

"Well, would you be happier with Puck or Rachel?"

"San, you know I can't answer that question." Quinn said with a little waver in her voice.

"Look Q, I know you think everything would have changed but let's think about it for a moment. Rachel visits almost every week, and she doesn't visit because you live with her mom. She always says that's why but we both know that isn't true. And as for Puck, well, he's Beth's dad. Of course that thought would cross your mind but you guys are finally in a good place. Why would you want to change that?"

"Just thoughts, I guess."

"Well, if you're scared of ending up alone, when we turn 35, we can get married and have more babies and live happily ever after, deal?" Santana said with a cheesy smile as she faced Quinn. Quinn just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You've been making that promise since we found out I was pregnant San."

"So? A girl can hope" Santana replied with a wink. "Now come on, we have French toast to make for that little ball of sunshine." Santana took Quinn's hand and led her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Santana made French toast while Quinn made the bacon, because it wasn't considered breakfast if bacon wasn't involved and scrambled eggs. Beth eventually walked in and went straight to Shelby who was pouring a cup of coffee for herself since was headed to Pilates.

"Grandma?" Beth asked. "Can you help with my hair?"

"Sure sweetheart. Let's go take a seat at the table while mommy and San finish making breakfast." Shelby led the little girl to the dinning table and started brushing her hair into a high ponytail.

"Quinn" Shelby called as she tightened the little girls hair.

"Yeah?"

"Rachel called last night." Shelby informed her as she placed a kiss on the little girls head and walked up to Quinn. "She said she's visiting this weekend and that she has something to tell you."

"Mhm. Did she say about what?" Quinn asked kinda confused.

Shelby smirked and replied a simple, "Nope."

Santana let out a snicker trying to hide a laugh as she finished the last of French toast.

"Santana" Shelby scolded playfully. "Don't laugh about this"

"Sorry" she replied even though everyone knew she wasn't THAT sorry.

"Then I guess I'll have to wait for the weekend Huh?" Quinn asked, finally catching on that no one was going to give her any hint on what the tiny brunette was planning.

Santana and Quinn walked over with the eggs and bacon and French toast. They all sat down and have easy conversation. Mostly about the previous night and the plans through out the day. Santana announced that she should get going soon because she still had to go home and change because she had a meeting later on.

* * *

><p>Santana made it home less than half an hour later and headed straight to the shower in order to start getting ready. As she picked out her outfit she was completely oblivious to her phone ringing.<p>

_**(1) Missed Call: BrittBritt**_  
><em><strong> (2) New Messages.<strong>_

"Damn it" Santana silently scolded herself. She looked at the messages before calling Brittany back.

_**From Q: San, you took my Cheerios shirt! Wash and give it back, please :)**_

"Of course Q would text me about that shirt" Santana laughed to herself.

_**From BrittBritt: Hey Sanny, I was wondering when you're free. Let me know!**_

"I wonder if that's why she called" Santana thought to herself before realizing she was late. "Shit." Santana grabbed her purse and headed out the door of her loft.

Santana climbed into her car and took off towards Manhattan once again. She hated traffic but still managed to be somewhat on time as she walked into her manager's office.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Santana said as she walked into the office.

"And only five minutes late, not bad." Mercedes laughed as she finished typing her email. "How was Beyonce's birthday last night?"

"Great, actually. Why weren't you there?" Santana asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Because," Mercedes let out a deep sigh, "before I could even go home and get ready I got a phone call."

"A call stopped you from going?" a confused Santana asked.

"Yes, because they wanted you to do a runway today."

"Today?!"

"At five actually."

"You said no right? They have to book me at least a couple of months in advance. I mean-"

"Santana" a calm Mercedes tried interrupting a very upset Latina.

"No, that's not right! Who the hell do they think they are anyways! Booking me the night before!" Santana scoffed, "Please, I am so much better than that! I mean seriously! What is the show for anyways?"

"Louis Vuitton himself called me last night. He had been trying to book you for months but you always said that it was best not to do a show after you had a social engagement the night before so I always said no." Mercedes looked up from her cup of coffee as she examined the brunette's expression to see how pissed she would be.

"Oh." was all Santana was able to say. "So why did he call again? I am more than positive that he would have found someone to do it."

"He did, but turns out that she's pregnant."

"That's _definitely_ a deal breaker." Santana mussed, **_why would you get pregnant before a show?_**

"Yeah so he called me, asking for anyone, in her size, and everyone else is booked, except you and you're her size." Mercedes sighed, "He said to call him back with an answer. So, what's the answer?"

"Yes" Santana said simply after a few seconds.

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll do it."

"Okay, I'll call him and have the instructions ready for your driver."

"Fair enough, but you have to make my birthday huge, and I mean, super huge, bigger than anyone, deal?"

Mercedes laughed, "Leave it to you to want to outshine everyone."

Santana shook her head with a smile and walked out of the office. Waving behind her as Mercedes called to confirm.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To BrittBritt: Hey Britt, I can't tonight, I have a show. How about on Thursday? I bet you I know the greatest place for a first date ;) -S<em>**

**_To Q: Damnit Q, I got a show so I guess your shirt will be sleeping with me again tonight ;) love you! -S_**

**_To Cedes: I meant what I said, HUGE. And tell him he owes me two pairs of shoes! -S_**

Santana sent out three texts as her driver took her to the next destination. See, for Santana it was no problem doing these runways, she loved them. She was the center of attention and everyone wanted to get to know the brunette. She had enough with the publicity and the hungry men that had money thinking that they could satisfy her in every way, except bed. She had proven that she preferred woman when she was in high school, but being a young hormonal teenager wasn't helping her and she just needed a warm body underneath her in order to live.

**_From BrittBritt: And what makes you think that a simple burger place will do for our first date?_**

Santana laughed, she knew girls like Brittany. They lived in the big city lights but deep down inside, something simple was more than enough to make them happy. She should know, she was one of them.

**_To BrittBritt: I don't know, you seem like the kind of girl that loves to be spoiled, so I thought I would go all out you know? :)_**

**_From BrittBritt: Well, aren't you the sweetest ever? _**

**_To BrittBritt: I guess we'll find out on Thursday? ;)_**

Santana couldn't deny that she was excited to spend more time with the blonde. Ever since meeting her, there was something about her, something that captured the brunette's attention and held it captive. She knew it was crazy to label it anything more than lust. But there was a nagging feeling that it was more.

When she arrived to the location, she shook off the feeling of it meaning more or even becoming more. She got out of the car and walked up the stairs as she met with Louis Vuitton halfway to her room.

"Santana, I can't tell you how grateful I am that you could do this, all last minute!" He went on as Santana just smiled.

"It's okay, really. I was free and had nothing planned for today and if it fits, why should it go to waste?" Santana smiled, completely oblivious to the look of utter shock on the man's face.

"But Mercedes had said that you weren't available for this show!"

"And she was right. I don't like going out for social events and then doing a show, gives me a weary feeling that I don't look as amazing as I should."

"But Santana,-" Santana cut him off before he could continue.

"Please Louis, don't worry about it okay. I am more than happy to do it for you. Plus, I'm already here so let's just get this show on the road." Santana genuinely smiled at the older man. He stood frozen for a minute, completely baffled at how the brunette didn't sound egotistical as every magazine in town had made her seem.

"You're a life saver" he gushed out once more before pulling her into a hug, "and only for two pairs of shoes!"

"Which, I will pick out some other day, but for now, let's do the show!" Santana smiled as she ushered him out of the room so she could get ready.

* * *

><p><em>Santana's Point of View:<em>

I can't get her out of my head. Her laugh, her smile, the way her hips move. God, do you know how hard it is to concentrate on anything that isn't about Brittany. Man, I wish I could have seen her today, but here I am, doing a show, last minute. At least it's for Louis, this isn't the first show I've done for him so I know how all of this works. I will be the last one to walk down the runway, because it will be his favorite dress and heels.

"Santana?" there's a knock on the door and I hear my name, it's the model before me. I think her name is Chloe? She's actually really pretty, bright blue eyes and fiery red hair. But honestly, Brittany's blue eyes are the clearest baby blues I have ever seen.

I let out a sigh as I say, "Come in!"

"Hey, it's Chloe" she seems nervous.

"I know, we've done a couple of shows together before." I smile, trying to make her feel calmer. I don't know why people feel so intimidated by me.

"Right, right, well, I uh I just wanted to tell you we have about five minutes before we go on." She says, trying not to fidget with her hair. I let out a small sigh as I get up from my vanity and walk over to her.

"Something's bothering you, do you want to tell me? I don't want you to walk out there and fall or trip." I say giving her a small smile.

"It's just well, I don't know. I've done this before and everything but my anxiety always gets the best of me." She looks down and I somehow feel bad for her.

"Come here" I say as I open my arms for her to walk into my embrace. She looks confused but nonetheless walks into it. I rub her back and whisper, "You'll be great like every other time okay? Now, chin up and remember, breathe. It'll be over before you know it." I smile as she takes a deep breath with a quick firm nod.

"Got it, breathe" she repeats to herself as she walks away. I walk back to my vanity checking my make up once more before feeling content.

I walk out of there and head for the stage as I see the rest of the models filling in and out to where all the flashing cameras must be. I hear my name being called to line up. I see Chloe again, looking calmer and she turns around to mouth a 'Thank You' and I just smile with a slight tip of my head. We start moving getting up to the front.

I take a deep breath.

I hear my name be announced.

I make my way down the runway.

And sitting in front of all the cameras, I see those baby blue eyes. I can't hide the smile that takes over. She's here.

I turn around and keep on with the show. _Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. _I chant to myself as I wait for it to be my turn again. I go change into the following outfit. I come back out and line up next to Chloe again.

I walk out onto the runway and I can feel our eyes lock once again. Those clear baby blues that belong to Brittany. I go back down the runway changing into Louis' masterpiece as the rest of the girls to line up behind me as the announcer finishes the announcements on the clothing line.

I lead the girls back onto stage with Chloe by my side. We pose for the last bit of pictures. And despite all the blinding lights, I find the baby blues that have made their way into my mind since I saw them.

Our eyes lock. I can't bring myself to look anywhere else but at her. She's sitting there in a black sequin top and jeans. I can see her smile as she says something to whoever is sitting next to her. I don't even try to figure it out because in between all the flashing lights, all that I can think about and see are those crystal clear baby blues.

Those baby blues.


	4. Spotlight Diner

"Thank you so much Santana!" Louis was the first to thank the brunette for her performance in his show. "I don't know what would have happened if it hadn't been for you! Thank you so much!"

"Louis, what did I tell you?" Santana said, trying to end the conversation to find her blonde within the crowd. "Stop thanking me, it was my pleasure."

"I know I know but still!"

"Louis, I have to get going here soon, can we praise my awesomeness another time? Maybe when I go to pick up my shoes?" Santana said, completely done talking to the man in front of her. _I need to see Brittany, like now. God, why am I so infatuated with her anyways? Shouldn't it be the other way around?_

"Yes, yes! Of course!" He said, giving the brunette a small and quick embrace before she walked to her dressing room. She removed the final dress and pulled on her skinny jeans that she had been wearing before the show and her red cashmere sweater with her knee high leather boots.

"Santana!" She heard as she stepped outside of her dressing room but it didn't belong to a blonde. No, it belonged to a bubbly redhead.

"Hey" Santana said as she turned around to face her, "what's up?"

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know about the after party being hosted at Louis' penthouse later if you wanted to show up." She smiled sincerley wanting to include the brunette.

"I'll think about it, but I really have to go right now." Santana said as she gave her a quick hug and turned on the balls of her feet and walking away.

"Wow" Chloe breathed out, "she's terrifyingly hot" she giggled to herself as she watched the brunette walk away.

Meanwhile, Santana had been looking for her phone in her purse. She was so caught up with finding her phone that she literally did not see the person she ran into until her purse hit the ground and she hit her head.

"Ow" she whined, "I am so sorry-Brittany?" She said finally looking up, forgetting that her purse contents were scattered on the floor.

"Sanny!" the blonde beamed, "I came looking for you after the show. Here, let me help you pick everything up." She said as she bend down to help the brunette gather her things.

"Thanks Britt. I was trying to find my phone to call you but I wasn't paying attention to where I was headed." Santana let out an awkward laugh, finally hearing the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"That's okay Sanny" Brittany replied as she handed the brunette her cell phone and lipstick. "I like this color on you, by the way" Brittany winked, causing the latina to slightly blush.

"Thanks" she replied, "so what did you think of the show?" Finally standing up along with Brittany.

"I loved it, I was actually really surprised when I saw you walk out there. You were great." Brittany complimented as they started to walk towards the exit of the building.

"Listen," Santana stopped and face Brittany, "if you aren't doing anything, do you want to grab a bite to eat and some drinks?" Brittany raised an eyebrow at the brunette's suggestion, "I promise this won't count as a first date, just us hanging out." Santana quickly explained as if needing to reassure herself more than Brittany.

"Mmm" Brittany pretended to think about it but then said, "sure! I just have to tell Tina and B that I'm not going to the after party."

"You came with Queen B?" Santana asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, she's the one that asked me to come once I told her you were working and we couldn't hang out."

"Oh, I didn't know you guys were that close." Santana offered as they reached the coat closet to get Britt's coat.

"It's a long story" Brittany simply answered as she thanked the girl working the stand.

"Well, maybe one day you'll tell me all about it" Santana smiled as she called her driver.

**_To B: Hey B, I caught up with Santana. We're headed out for the night. See you tomorrow! _**

**_From B: Oh okay Britt! Remember what I told you, don't let it scare you, she might surprise you. :)_**

**_To B: I'll remember that!_**

"Was that Queen B?" Santana asked as she hung up with her driver that was around the corner.

"Yeah, she said to have fun and behave" Brittany let out a small laugh. "So, what's the plan?" She said looking up to meet Santana's gaze.

"I was thinking some cheeseburgers and then some dancing and drinks? I mean, unless you think you can't dance or you're scared that I'm a better dancer?" Santana smirked as she teased the blonde.

"I think that I am more than willing to show you my dance moves." Brittany winked in response.

"Let's get going then." Santana announced as her driver pulled up. She opened the door for Brittany to climb in and followed her in.

"Where to Miss Lopez?" John asked her once she was settled.

"To the Spotlight Diner please." Santana announced as she looked over at Brittany and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Is that Santana Lopez?!" came the warm greeting as soon as the girls entered the small diner.<p>

"Hey Janet" Santana greeted as she took Brittany's hand in her own and led her to the small woman standing behind the counter.

"Hi honey! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while! How are my other girls?" She smiled widely as she walked around the counter to give Santana a small but warm embrace. Pulling her back arm length to take a good look at the brunette standing in front of her.

"They're good. Quinn is almost done with Colombia, I think May is when she graduates and as for Beth, well, she's in first grade now."

"That's so good to hear sweetheart! And who's this?" Janet asked as she noticed the rather quiet blonde standing behind Santana.

"Oh, I am so rude. Janet, this is my friend Brittany. Brittany, this is Janet, family friend and owner of the Spotlight Diner." Santana introduced as Brittany smiled timidly and shook hands with the older woman.

"It's nice to meet you" Brittany smiled, "you have a wonderful place here."

"Thanks hun, it isn't much but it's just what I always dreamed it should be. Are you guys staying to have a bite to eat? Remember, it's open mic night tonight!" Janet exclaimed as she walked behind the counter.

"Sure," Santana said as she took a seat at the counter, "I'll have a cheeseburger with bacon and a Manhattan. What about you Britt?" Santana looked over at the blonde with a gentle smile.

"I'll have the same but with a Cosmo please." Brittany grinned as she looked around the establishment.

"Very well girls, I'll get those started. Let me know if you need anything else." Janet smiled as she walked into the kitchen leaving the girls sitting at the counter.

"So," Santana said turning to face Brittany, "I should have probably warned you about her."

"No, it explains a lot actually." Brittany smiled as she took Santana's hand in her own, "You aren't like most models I've met before."

"Yeah, well, when you grow up in a small town and have people treat you completely different when they find out your parents are loaded, it gives you a new perspective on life." Santana explained as she thanked the waitress who brought over their drinks.

"Is that why you live on this side of town?" Brittany asked, taking a sip.

"Yes and no. I mean, I'm all for living the fast life full of glamorous adventures and fancy cars and penthouses but, there's something about my loft that makes it more, I don't know. Homey, I guess." Santana shrugged.

"So you live by here right?" Brittany asked, genuinely enjoying the rather comfortable conversation that had settled between the girls.

"Yeah, a couple blocks up from here." Santana smiled.

"Nice, maybe I can see your homey loft sometime" Brittany suggested as she wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk.

"Oh, I think that can definitely be arranged" Santana winked as she took a sip of her Manhattan. Brittany felt a wave of warm feelings spread quickly through her body and the slightest of blushes cover her cheeks.

"Hmm" Brittan replied, "So, tell me more about Quinn and who's Beth?" Brittany tried pushing down the warm feeling down as she changed the conversation as their burgers arrived.

"Well," Santana started as she took a bite out of her burger, "Who are you more interested in knowing about? Quinn or Beth?" Santana spoke as she side-glanced at Brittany.

"Beth." Brittany stated as she popped a fry into her mouth.

"Mmm" Santana hummed, "that would be Quinn's six year old daughter. And the one who gave me the nickname _Sanny_ when she was like three. She's the only one to call me by that name, well, was the only one." Santana replied with a smirk as she remembered how Brittany had grown to calling her Sanny in the last couple of encounters.

"Ahh, that would explain why Quinn emphasized it so much yesterday night as she walked away." Brittany smiled to herself, remembering the night before and how she felt an instant connection with Santana.

"Yeah, that would be exactly why" Santana laughed as she remembered she owed her best friend a special thanks.

"So, tell me about Quinn now. She looks really young to be a mom."

"Well, that would be because we found out she was pregnant at 16." Santana spoke, feeling a bit nostalgic at remembering their sophomore year. "She was dating a football player, major player, got drunk and got pregnant. She didn't know what to do because she was in love with someone else. So, we told her parents because well, as sixteen year olds, there isn't much we could have done on our own anyways. They kicked her out and she ended up staying with Shelby. And ever since then, she's been living with Shelby and raising Beth while going to Colombia. She should be graduating in May though."

"Wow. That sounds hard, especially the part about being in love with someone else. Did she ever tell him?"

"She did tell _her._" Santana explained as she turned to face the blonde. "Beth had just turned one when Rachel had finally come to terms with Shelby being her mom. Rachel started visiting Shelby every week and in visiting Shelby, she got to know Quinn. Quinn had been in love with Rachel since middle school but she never told anyone, especially not me. Until I saw her journal one day. It had the most hideous picture of Berry, ever, and the word loser was in huge block letters, to anyone else it would have seemed like she hated the girl. But by the time I saw it, it was flooded with hearts around the picture.

"I gave her so much crap, all out of love, of course. I mean, she was like five months pregnant when this happened. But anyways," Santana said as she was trying not to laugh at how obvious it was that Quinn was in love with Rachel. "In one of the many weekends that Rachel was spending at Shelby's, Quinn decided that it was the best time as any to ask Rachel out. Of course, I encouraged her and told her it was about damn time!" Santana laughed at the memory of Quinn hitting her arm for being to brutally blunt.

"And then what happened?" Brittany was so captivated by the way the brunette was telling the story that she was leaning closer towards her.

"So, Quinn asks Shelby if she's okay with the idea of her asking her daughter out right? Of course Shelby had seen the looks the girls shared and how much Q was in love with Berry so she was like, finally. And Quinn's face was priceless. So, Quinn goes out to buy this single gardenia. Simple right? Well, turns out that Berry loves the smell of them. Anyways, it's Friday and it was the last period of the day which just so happened to be Glee club. So she asked Rachel to sit up front with her and then Quinn serenaded her!"

"What?!" Brittany exclaimed, completely mesmerized by the brunette in front of her.

"Yes! Quinn serenades Berry in front of all of us which was crazy because Finn had been trying to get at Berry for months and then Quinn swoops in and sings, _Lucky_, and when she's done singing she looks over to me and I hand her the gardenia and she walks back to Berry and says, '_Rachel, I know that ever since Beth turned one you've been coming over a lot more and we've been getting to know each other. So, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me, maybe later tonight?'_ I had never seen Q so nervous but it was the most adorable thing ever! Finn was all like, Hey that's not fair and I stood up and was like sit down you big oof and well, Badass Lopez scared him and then Rachel smiled and said yes. The rest, well, is pretty much history. Well, until they broke up but that's another story."

"Wait, you were a _badass_? Did I hear you correctly?" Brittany questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes I was and I still am" Santana smirked. Brittany tried to hide her laughter as she locked eyes with the brunette.

"Okay _Sanny_ if you insist." Brittany smiled, "But really, that is the most adorable way of having someone ask you out." Brittany said as she took a sip from her drink.

"Oh like you know what being a bad ass is?" Santana smirked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Now, I never said that, you just, I don't know. Seem like the type of person that tries to seem bad ass but really is this super nice person under that facade." Brittany shrugged as she took finished off her drink.

"Mhm" Santana replied as she finished her second Manhattan. "Do you want another drink?"

"No, I think I want to know what your story is" Brittany smiled.

"Well, what exactly do you want to know?" Santana shifted in her seat. She was used to opening up, enough to get someone in bed but once that happened, well she would stop talking about herself and instead she'd have someone worship her in bed. But it was different this time, she wanted to sleep with Brittany but she also wanted to get to know her more. It was conflicting for the brunette to say the least.

"Well, we can always start with how does your loft look and maybe some more drinks there?" Brittany's eyes showed a hint of mischief and mystery. It was alluring for the brunette and it spiked her interest.

"Are you sure?" Santana managed to challenge. She wasn't about to mess this up.

"Positive." Brittany smirked.

"Okay." Santana agreed. "Hey Janet!" She exclaimed waving the older woman down.

"Yeah hun?"

"We're heading out, can I have the check?" Santana smiled sweetly.

"Santana Lopez isn't staying for open mic night?" Janet teased.

"No, not tonight. Plus you know I'm not that good of a singer anyways. The runway is where I master everything at." Santana fibbed as she opened her purse to reach for her card.

"Now, don't let her lie to you like that" Janet teased looking over to Brittany. "She's very good at it, actually."

"Janet" Santana playfully warned.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop talking now. Have a good night ladies. And tell Quinn and Shelby to stop by soon, okay? I miss my girls." Janet finished off as she pulled the brunette into her embrace.

Santana and Brittany walked out of the Spotlight Diner hearing the music playing start fading as they moved further along in the night.

"So," Brittany spoke up after a while, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Britt, what's up?"

"How old are you?" Brittany asked her voice filled with curiosity.

"I'll be twenty-three in January." Santana replied interlacing Brittany's fingers with her own. "You?"

"Twenty-four." Brittany replied simply.

Santana and Brittany walked the rest of the way in complete silence, enjoying the way their hands seem to fit perfectly with each other. They made it to Santana's building and they both felt a bit nervous.

"Well, this is it" Santana said as she opened the door to her loft. Realizing in what hurry she had left in the morning because she hadn't slept there. "I promise, I am lot neater than right now. I just didn't sleep here and I was in a rush this-" Santana was cut off as she felt a set of soft plump lips against her own.

Brittany had been watching the brunette and she knew she just had to kiss her. She wanted to know how those lips felt against her own. She wanted to see if they were as soft as they looked. She wasn't disappointed when she captured the brunette's lips with her own. She slowly pushed her up against the counter, her hands placed firmly on Santana's hips. Their lips fit perfectly with each other and what had started as a soft passionate kiss became hungry.

Their lips moved against each other as if it had been done before. Brittany moved against Santana's bottom lip earning a small moan from the other girl and allowing access into her mouth. Their tongues touched and it was like a fire was ignited within both girls. A warm feeling spreading within them as Santana's hand came up to grab a hold of Brittany's biceps. When oxygen became a problem, Brittany pulled away, slowly. She took the brunette's bottom lip in her own, sucking ever so gently and letting it go with a pop. Neither girl opened their eyes as their breaths evened out.

"Britt" Santana whispered, "that was"

"Amazing" Brittany whispered back.

"Yeah" Santana replied as she allowed herself to open her eyes and take in the lustful set of eyes starring back at her.

"I want to kiss you again" Brittany whispered.

That was all Santana needed as she captured the blonde's lips with her own, moving them to the bedroom.


End file.
